There are many people who either, all of the time, or, some of the time, have problems walking. Those people often spend more time in bed and require a walker to support them in their walking activity. Further, it is common that such a person desires to have a commode in the same room with their bed. However, beds, especially hospital-type beds, are large, and the rooms in which they are located are often small. In some environments, for example, in hospitals and nursing homes, rooms are shared with others; and consequently, floor space in rooms with beds is at a premium. Having a commode and walker located around the bed has the disadvantage of taking up space that could otherwise be used for a chair, chest of drawers or other furniture. Another disadvantage is that appliances such as a commode or walker are often moved from one location to another and always seem to be in the wrong place or in the way. Further, such appliances are not generally attractive or appealing to the eye, and their presence in full view often detracts from an otherwise visually pleasant environment.